The Sex Trouble
by KataraWooq
Summary: Jacob and Nessie get sexual! What will there familys do about it?


Mmmm...

Jacob,_ my_ Jacob, eternity and time cannot separate us. Like a rose petal on paddle stream, our love is divine and passionate compact. Jacob Black 'Mrs Jacob Black' Renesmee Carlie Black._Yes_. . .

"Renesmee "he cooed. Pleasure was all that was preasant. I Sighed. Am i good for him? , is he too great and godlike and masculine and caring and devotional for me. A silly half-flaming-_vampire. _Maybe the words 'I just frigging love you, so let's beat it!' come to terms in this delightful moment.

The man-god spoke again, but i don't know the tone he used, not in my 9 years of life it sounded like . . . _discomfort . . . Angst . . . Pressure? _"Come on, Nessie. We have to awaken up". I slapped my hands to my ears No. No. No. I like this _**dream?**_.

"Not 'gen"Argh." I hate Mondays ,as much as i hate it when uncle Em taunts my _sex life with me in front of my dad for all that's cringe holy!_

He chuckled and lightly stroked my cheekbone. I could never get used to the sensation when Jacob touched me. The heat, the calming desire for him grew like an enraged dog fighter , naturally I flushed but last night we took our loving to the extreme . I suppose natural and physical loves are kind of the same thing , but last night ._Fppphheeeew .So this time i just turned into an orange and got ready to be sliced!_

I knew it was right, i wanted it to be right and it felt right. I and Jake were like the sun and the moon. There too different parts but without each other. Nothing.

"Fine, well, I might as well as put my happy and glorious face on because I am in your presence" I smirked. Wrapping the bed cover around my naked body i headed for our bathroom.

"Hey! I was snoozing of here. . ."he exclaimed wearing the devoted' I am the happiest man alive smile'.

"Suuuure, you were Jake" I flaunted,Gosh , im such a Rosalie. That remark would win big bucks with jasper. Maybe Edward, but not in this situation.

_THIS SITUATION!_

_". . .ssie , Neeessiiieee . Heelllloooo . Jeesh , hold hands and contact the living. Nessie is this about last night ? . Hello? We both agreed it was right an. . ." _Urrgh , Jake Im having a moment here and i don't need you to be bantering.

". . I said I wanted to have sex with you before high school becouse it felt right.I know , I know. _But . Bu. . . Buu. . . "_ Oh my god , are the stages of old persons setting in allready?

"But **What?** Ness , the guy thats totally in love with you is going crazy here . Please tell me whats on your mind before I go nuts"

I heard his 6 foot 7 frame walk over towards my still naked bodice. I felt a slight mesmorising tingle on my neck and in a place dad should'nt ? dad. I groaned mentally.

It only took one word .For even my _half_-vampiric ears to pick up Jacob heart racing **Bang , Boom , Bang , Boom** , coming from inside his chest. I felt a little bit of venom in my mouth . So I swallowed it quickly.

"Edddward"My eyes lit up . In angst.

Silence.

I could picture the sceen.

_Alice froze over the love seet as Jasper stoped caresing her arm , he gave edward a unreasnably-shy but distinct regret look. Jasper cringed into the kitchen and sat on a high stool , not wanting to feel what was coming ._

_Bella silently gave Rose a nod while cringing ._

_Emmet, who came flying down the stairs with a grin that could kill any comedian spoke in a delighted tone when he saw everyone frozen and locked his eyes on a wide eyed Edward who was frozen in-between a breath._

_"Ohh , Jacob got lucky did he." It all happend very fast . Edward who fineshed his breath . Erupted with a moan and flew himself towards the door , with his muscles tensed Bella quickly ran infront of the door and shouted"**Edward! . . . No . You can't do this . Em was just joking right. WEREN'T YOU EMMET!**"Bella glared at Emmet who had bit his tongue .Rosalie flipped hair and cursed "I owe Jacob a nice beating , Edward . Ill pin him and you can devower him!"Edward glared at the buety who just spoke and nodded slightley at the same time he looked at the upstairs window."Jasper! Help."Emmet flew for the stairs but emmet locked him in a bear-steal grip.A wave of crystal clear calm aroma covered the entire room, Edwards struggles turned to sobs ."Edward , love. Im not saying don't give Jake what he deserves .But"Bella breathed in slowley and exhaled just the same "Just don't do it with Nessie, you off all peopleshould know that hurting . . . Jacob would be like knifes in her back to Renesmee"_

My mother was right , me and Jake were a package deal , you could'nt take or hurt the other without doing the same to the other one. I turned around to see jakes moon-round eyes staring deep into myne. Even though we were both naked , we were just inascapably in love . We were like the rainbow , never ending harmony . I took my arms away from my face and hugged Jacob and he wrapped himself around me too. We were one. Putting his head down and covering his face into my sex hair , he breathed "We will get through it ." I wrapped myelf tighter around him and spoke.

"Together."


End file.
